fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur Boyle
|gender = Male |birth date = |age = |status = Active |height = |weight = |relatives = |affiliation = 8th Special Fire Brigade |occupation = |rank = Fire Officer (Second Class) |type = 3 |manga = Chapter #02 |anime = |techniques = |tools = * Excalibur }} is a Third Generation Fire Officer at the 8th Special Fire Brigade of Tokyo. Appearance Arthur is a young man of average height, with shaggy blonde hair, which he tends to style upwards into a ponytail when in serious situations, such as a fight, so his vision would be clearer, and blue eyes.Chapter 00, page 3 Arthur first appeared wearing a dark-coloured jacket, with buttons and the cross-shaped symbol on it, a white shirt, a belt and dark pants. He was later given a protective outer jacket and trousers. Arthur also carries a scabbard alongside him, in which he keeps his blade-less sword. He was also seen wearing a grey jumpsuit. Arthur is shown a numerous of times to be wearing a brown jumper with a hoodie, which he wears instead of the 8th Brigade helmet. Personality Arthur is confident in himself as a Third Generation, though he can be somewhat arrogant and full of himself, being disrespectful towards his senior Takehisa as soon as he met him. He has a medieval-like complex, referring to the girls he meets as princesses and the 8th Special Fire Fighting Church as his castle. Arthur was also said to be inexplicably popular, and is mentioned to always have a silent and mysterious facade. He also bickers often with Shinra on who are superior: knights or heroes.Chapter 02, page 23 Arthur talks to people in a very casual manner, even if such people are of a much higher rank than he is, which comes across as disrespectful at times.Chapter 03, page 3 He is shown to be somewhat stubborn, and prefers to go his own way rather than what people think he should be doing. Arthur takes great pride in his Excalibur.Chapter 03, page 13 Arthur was shown to not be bothered by human antics.Chapter 06, page 12 Abilities Arthur is a Third Generation, who has exceeded the abilities granted to him and is able to raise the temperature of the flames he creates, therefore allowing him to fabricate and control the fourth state of matter, plasma. Through this process, he uses the hilt of a sword to create an extremely hot, sharp and concentrated blade named Excalibur, which he uses as an equivalent to plasma cutting. The substance can resist being extinguished by the Second Generation, as shown when Maki wasn't able to extinguish the blade on her first attempt, unlike with Shinra and the flames on his feet.Chapter 02, page 23 With his sword, Arthur is capable of easily cutting through metal.Chapter 06, page 8 Plot Introduction arc Standing outside a church, Arthur looks upon it and claims that it's going to be his castle. In the corridor, he bumps into Shinra and immediately picks a fight with him, which leads the two to the top of the roof, where they disrupt Iris and Maki. Arthur introduces himself to the girls and unsheathes his Excalibur. The ruckus, caused by the two Fire Officers, causes Takehisa to arrive, to whom Arthur disrespectfully introduces himself, commenting that all knights at the round table sit at an equal footing. Takehisa then informs Arthur about the Fire Officer Newcomer Tournament and orders Maki to fight both him and Shinra, in order to test the abilities of the two. Arthur manages to use the plasma he generates to his advantage, however, he is taken down by Maki's superior martial arts skills. In a fit of rage, Arthur insults the girl, forcing her to create a gigantic fireball and end the fight in her victory. Arthur, left puzzled after his defeat, sits down against a wall to let the moment sink in. Later, Akitaru treats Arthur and Shinra to some food at Ippudo Ramen and the three strengthen their relationship. Back at the church's armory, Arthur is offered a Seven-Style Fire Fighting Battleaxe to use by Takehisa, but he refuses to accept it and claims that Excalibur is the only weapon he requires. When the brigade is notified of a Flame Human spotted in Iriya District, they depart to the scene. While on route, Akitaru instructs Arthur and Shinra to conceal their weapons in public, much to his confusion. After arriving, Akitaru pulls the two boys aside for disobeying orders, where Arthur questions the instruction, leading Akitaru to justify his reasoning. Straight after, the conversation between the three is cut short, when a burst of flames emerges from the apartment. The team storms the building, where they find the Flame Human. Arthur volunteers himself to put the man out of his misery. With that, he ignites Excalibur and impales the being's core. Immediately after that, the ceiling begins to collapse, causing the brigade to escape. Arthur participates in the Fire Officer Newcomer Tournament, alongside other new recruits, including Shinra. When the simulation exam starts, he charges towards the building and uses his sword to slice his way in. After one of the entrants bombards the building with his ability, Tamaki falls onto Arthur, which gets the two into an intimate situation. Following his knight code, the boy allows Tamaki to take the lead when exploring their current location, but when she does, Arthur instantly defends her from Joker's attack. Arthur, believing Joker to be a part of the exam, charges in, despite Shinra's warnings, but doesn't land a single blow. When the man uses an unknown explosive substance to put their lives in jeopardy, Arthur uses his sword to cut a hole in the ceiling, allowing Shinra to evacuate them all to safety, with Arthur being caught by his team-mates in a blanket. The next day, Arthur goes with Shinra to rescue a dog, who was reported to be stuck in a tree, and afterwards, helps Mamoru hand out balloons to children. Trivia * Arthur shares his name with Arthur Pendragon, who's weapon of choice was also called Excalibur. ** Both King Arthur and Excalibur are inspired after a British medieval leader and his legendary sword. * Arthur was first seen on the cover page of Chapter 0, despite not debuting until Chapter 2. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Officers Category:8th Special Fire Brigade Category:Third Generation